Pain of the Past
by Envious Mei
Summary: She had to tell her. How much she loves her but she can't bring herself to ever say it. During a brief encounter the two are finally together but the blissfulness is abruptly interrupted by an angry lover.


Pain of the Past

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, just the story line. Please read and review, this is my attempt at a one shot so hopefully its a good one, let me know, REVIEW!

Although this story has Darien as the bad guy, I still love him!

Her hand shot out toward mine as I stood to leave, I froze, scared to look at her. I turned slowly to look at her

anyways; she always had control of me. I stopped short when she looks me in the eyes and tells me I can tell her

anything. Anything, can I really tell her how I love her, or that my heart hurts from all her betrayal? I don't think I

really can. Her hand lingers a little longer as I begin to walk away I feel a tingle shoot up my arm and into my chest.

I take a chance and look back at her and she's still watching my every step. With every fiber in my body I want to

fold into her embrace but I know I have to keep going. So with a last goodbye I am out the door. Closing the door

behind me with a click, I let out a deep breath and slowly walked to my car across the lawn. Before I could cross

over, I hear the front door slam shut and I find myself being spun around, before I can gather my bearings her lips

on open mine with such fierceness and passion I feel my knees go weak , she tightens her arms around my waist

and pulls me completely against her as she continues to kiss me. After what seemed like forever she pulls away

from me and stares in my eyes as if she can see to my soul. "I love you." I don't know who whispered those words

but it's all the fuel she needed as she scooped me up in her arms and carried me back into her house. My legs are

wrapped around her waist as we fumble up the stairs to her room. In her hurry she misses a step and stumbles

down a few, I let out a loud gasp as she slides against me pushing me into the sharp stairs, she freezes as she

looks at me. "Are you alright my love? Did I hurt you?" she quickly uttered as she turned me to my side lifting up my

shirt to get a good look. "'I'm fine love, let's just get up stairs, I want your lips all over me." My words of lust must

have served their purpose because she yanked me up fast and before I could blink she had me on the bed down to

my bra, I look to the side and found my sheer blouse on the floor with my leopard print bra next to it, then I look up

as my shorts are being pulled down slowly over my legs. After she pulled those off she comes crashing down on my

lips once more, I thrust against her and let out a powerful moan. She began trailing kisses down my neck then to

my collar bone and I reached up to caress her face and before I could bring her back up to me she's licking and

sucking on each nipple. I arch my back as I gasp and cling to her body in a desperate need of her to do more. She

got the message as she slowly went down until she hovered above my silky leopard print panties. She hooked a

finger on each side and began to pull them down, the anticipation was killing me, driving me wild, she was almost

down and at that moment we jumped hearing a pounding on the front door. She looks at me as if asking who it is; I

shrug and sit up pulling the sheet around me as she walks to the bedroom door. "Stay here love, I'll be right back

and we'll finish what we started." She winked and walked off. I could still hear pounding on the front door and

when it opened the first thing out of the person's mouth is "WHERE IS SHE REI?! I KNOW SHE'S HERE! The man

yelled. In an instance I freeze unable to move, knowing I needed to get dressed and run, but when I finally found

the will to move it was too late. He busted through the bedroom door and Rei was running behind him up the stairs

to stop him. But she was too late to get there as he slammed the door in her face and locked it. I could hear Rei

beating on the door to get in but I was too scared to move. I sat still on the bed, un-moving in nothing but my

panties and a sheet wrapped around my shoulders. "Well look at Little Ms. Whore Serena, sitting on the bed

waiting for me." He growled as he towered over me reaching for the sheet. Rei is still banging in the background

though I can barely hear it being so focused on Darien, I whimper as he finally lowers himself until me and yanked

the sheet away and proceeds to rip my panties. And in one fluid forceful thrust he's inside me with a vengeance, I

scream and tears pull down my face as he defiles me, thrusting harder and faster inside of me, he then bites my

neck and goes down to my breast biting each nipple and all I can do is scream out in pain. His thrust become more

sporadic and painful and I can tell he's nearing his end, at least for the moment, with one last powerful thrust he

spills his seed deep inside me. He pulls out and whispers in my ear. "Oh how I've missed coming inside of your hot

body. I can't wait for round two." And he proceeds to thrust in me once again. He goes for the next round but he

was interrupted before he could any further by the bedroom door crashing down with Rei and four officers with their

guns drawn on him. During his momentary distraction I crawl quickly to Rei as she wraps a towel around me from

the linen closet. She pulls me close as the police shout for him to freeze. Darien looks at me with such hatred in his

eyes as the officers arrested him and leads him out the door. Rei then pulls me close to her and whispers how it's

alright and that I'm safe.


End file.
